User blog:Tesla Man/Halloween Rap Battle Contest
Hello fellow wikians. It is I - Tesla Man - here to share with you news from our admin panel. : The Admin panel is now putting up a contest to see who is the most imaginative and creative on this wiki. The panel would like to announce The Epic Rap Battles of Halloween: User Contest, a contest where we let you make the battles based off of halloween themed characters, only with a few limitations. Because the halloween season is approaching, we found it best to get into the spirit of things with a little contest. : How to Win : The contest begins the way you want it. *'Choose': You choose two (3, 4, etc.) halloween themed characters to duke it out in a rap battle and beforehand write in comments who your rappers are so i can post them here. Be creative, the last thing we want is for everyone to be doing Freddie vs Jason. *'Research': While yuo don't have to- it's always good to do a background check on all your characters. You might just find some things you didn't know about the character. If you're using move characters, watch the movie, if you're using legendary creatures, head to the library, you just want to find some info *'Make the Battle': A good battle consists of even lines (count out the syllables- make sure they're close to being even). Find real rhymes, go look for some rhyming sites to help you out a bit. Also, be reasonable with it's length, judges dont want to read battles that are longer than the Oydessy. *'Enter It': post your battles down below in the comments for a chance to win. Rules : While you're free to do whatever for the most part, there are a couple of rules. *'No Copying': this means that copy and pasting someone elses battle (from here or on another site) is bad. *'No Spamming': repedative posting of your battle is not allowed, no matter how good it is, we will make your entry invalid. *'No Discrimination': Don't be a hater on other people's hard work. *'Stay on Topic': Don't do a rap battle between Bieber and Rebecca black, while i guess this is your idea of a joke, that's considerably spamming. Judges : The people who's job it is to be a hater. *'Ynkrdlevin17' *'Tesla Man' *'Thesteelernation2' (possibly) Other Info : *Due Date October 29, MMXII Anno Domimi *Judges will choose 3 battles to move to the finals where you guys vote until the winner is announced *Winner will be announced November 3rd *Winner will recieve all out status on the wiki, 8 of Tesla's Narwhal points, and their battle to be featured on the wiki's front page, with possibly another suprise... : Hey Tesla aren't you forgetting those other wonderful prizes? : What....prizes...? : I have no idea!!!! : Shut Up Ynkrdlevin17 : okay... Entrees : The competition *: BackToTheFuturama86- Alfred Hitchcock vs Tim Burton * *: Mrpietcaptain- Freddie Kreuger vs Jack the Ripper * *: Tesla Man- Dracula vs Vlad the Impaler (for example. will not be enterting the competition) * *: NightHawk9001- Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King * *: Sierrastalker- Bloody Mary vs Slenderman NOW BEGIN! Category:Blog posts